This invention relates generally to fastening systems and more particularly, to methods and systems for captive fasteners with integrated lock washer system.
Assembly of large structures such as space stations, drilling platforms, and precision clearance machinery requires a strict accounting of assembly hardware to ensure stray hardware do not cause damage to the assembled structure. For example, a nut or bolt drifting away from a space station may become a long term projectile hazard for subsequent spacecraft in the vicinity of the space station. A bolt dropped into a reduction gear may cause damage to the gears of jamming of the machinery such that it is no longer operable. Retrieving the hardware after is has been dropped or otherwise lost is often difficult if not impossible. This is notable in erecting undersea structures, isolated structures and recently structures for the international space station.